Je veille sur toi
by Dje.Midnight
Summary: - Hum oui… là… oui juste là…oui oh putain c'est bon… oui vas-y oui je…Attention lemon, sexe explicite entre deux filles, haters, homophobes etc passez votre chemin. OS Quinn/Santana
_\- Hum oui… là… oui juste là…oui oh putain c'est bon… oui vas-y oui je…_

Quinn se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que son esprit et son corps lui faisaient faire ce rêve. Elle se leva tranquillement et fila prendre une douche qui calmerai ses hormones. Une fois coiffée de belles boucles blondes sur les épaules et maquillé d'un trait de liner et d'un peu de mascara il ne lui restait plus qu'à résoudre un tout petit dilemme : choisir sa tenue !

\- Slim… ? Short… ? Jupe… ? Heu… Jean noir ? Oui ça fera l'affaire.

Elle mit un tee-shirt blanc uni et une veste en cuir cloutée sur les épaules. Elle enfila ses bottines noires préférées et dévala les escaliers avant de sauter dans sa voiture et de filer au lycée. Elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui puisqu'on était samedi mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en retard. C'était important. Ils revenaient aujourd'hui. Enfin. Après une semaine d'absence. Tout le groupe était parti en voyage scolaire mais Quinn n'avait pas pu partir à cause de quelques fichus examens à rattraper. Cette semaine avait été horriblement longue selon elle. 7 jours entiers sans ses meilleurs amis. Enfin tout ça était enfin terminé puisque dans quelques minutes ils seraient là.

\- Quinnie! Tu m'as manqué ma belle !

\- Britany !

\- Hé on a même droit un comité d'accueil !

\- Ta gueule Puck !

\- Ouais ta gueule Puck et viens plutôt nous aider à sortir les sacs.

\- Oh ça va Finn j'arrive.

\- BORDEL DE MERDE D'ESCALIERS A LA CON !

Cette voix, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille, sa voix. Seulement cette voix était parti un peu trop dans les aigus au goût de Quinn. Elle repoussa les bras de Britany et se précipita vers l'avant du car. Une belle brune se tenait les fesses les 4 fers en l'air au pied du bus.

\- Santana ça va, tu n'as rien ? Montre-moi ? T'as mal où ? Tu saignes ?

\- Hé blondie calme-toi, j'ai rien du tout, j'ai raté une marche c'est tout.

\- Une marche ? Doit y avoir un problème je vais aller voir le conducteur et je vais appeler la compagnie c'est pas norm..

Santana venait de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn pour la calmer et la faire taire aussi avant qu'elle ne fasse un scandale et ne pique une crise à qui aurait bien voulu entendre que la marche s'était certainement déplacée exprès pour faire chuter sa petite amie.

\- Voilà, ça va mieux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, recommence pour être sûre.

\- T'abuse pas un peu là ? Non, non pas ces yeux, t'as pas le droit de faire ça, c'est pas du jeu, bon juste un alors.

Quinn ne se fit pas prier et captura ses lèvres tentatrices et pulpeuses qui lui avaient tant manquées. Elle en profita pour glisser une main dans les cheveux bruns et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Mais après une semaine d'absence, le baiser se fit vite passionné et de plus en plus fiévreux.

\- Oh les filles, nous faites pas un gosse sur le parking !

\- Ta gueule Puck!

Un bruit de moteur se fit alors entendre, le car était prêt à repartir. M. Shue s'adressa au groupe d'un ton calme et quelques peu enjoué, comme à son habitude.

\- Ok les gars, tout le monde à récupérer ses affaires donc je vous invite à rentrer chez vous et bien vous reposer. On se revoit lundi au Glee club. Bon week-end les jeunes.

Le petit groupe resta encore quelques minutes à discuter afin de se mettre d'accord sur le lieu et l'heure de la soirée improvisée de ce soir puis commença à se disperser.

\- Tu viens à la maison, t'as même pas le choix, tu m'as abandonné pendant une semaine donc tu dois m'obéir pendant une semaine en contrepartie. Tu viens à la maison, tu me fais un massage, on va bronzer et après douche puis essayage de tenue pour ce soir et maquillage et heu voilà et essaye même pas de négocier.

\- Respires mon ange, et j'avais pas l'intention de négocier, aller démarre et prépare toi au meilleur massage de tous les temps.

…

\- Non c'est hors de question ! Je ne mettrai pas ça ! Jamais tu ne me verras porter cette chose !

\- Allez bébé s'il-te-plait ! Pour me faire plaisir !

\- Non même avec tes petits yeux ça ne marchera pas cette fois, c'est hors de question ! Cette cravate est juste immonde !

\- Roh elle n'est pas immonde elle est violette !

\- Non elle est rose ! Et puis même violette si tu veux c'est non, ma chemise est bordeaux donc ou je mets une cravate noire ou je n'en mets pas du tout !

\- D'accord, d'accord, va pour la noire.

Quinn et Santana se bagarraient depuis 15 minutes sur la cravate de la brune. Il était presque 19h, la soirée démarrait dans une heure et les deux jeunes filles étaient encore en sous-vêtements les cheveux complètement ébouriffés et la seule chose de choisie était la chemise et la cravate de Santana.

\- Quinn chérie on va encore être en retard si tu n'arrêtes pas de critiquer chaque vêtement que je prends.

\- Je ne critique pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu ressemble à un sac à patate c'est tout.

\- Je sais bébé mais maintenant tu files te maquiller sans discuter et tout de suite et moi je choisis ta tenue et je m'habille.

\- Et si

\- Tututu ! On ne discute pas ! Allez ouste dépêche-toi ! Bon alors, heu les robes, si je suis ne bordeaux elle va vouloir un truc qui va avec donc… celle-là ! Elle est parfaite.

Santana enfila un slim noir déchiré au niveau du genou droit, sa chemise bordeaux en laissant 2 boutons ouverts puis noua sa cravate de façon décontractée. Elle fila à la salle de bain pour tenter de dompter ce qui lui servait de cheveux. Quinn, qui venait tout juste de terminer son maquillage lui donna un léger baiser et retourna dans la chambre pour s'habiller, se lisser les cheveux et revérifier que sa tenue est bien.

-Wouah ! Quinn tu es vraiment superbe !

Elle lui avait choisi une robe noir bustière près du corps qui descendait presque jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle était ouverte dans le dos et formait comme une flèche jusqu'au bas de son dos. Une robe simple mais élégante et très sexy selon Santana.

\- Et toi tu es magnifique, et très sexy !

\- Viens-là que je t'embrasse.

Après un ultime baiser elles prirent enfin la route direction la soirée pour fêter leur retour.

…

\- Aller bébé, s'il-te-plait viens danser avec moi !

\- Non j'aime pas la chanson.

\- T'as dit ça pour les 5 dernières chansons déjà aller viens.

\- Ok mais juste une alors.

La blonde avait toujours su comment faire craquer sa brune, les petits yeux doux. Ça marchait à tous les coups.

…

\- Oh mon dieu j'ai plus de jambes ça fait au moins 2 heures qu'on danse. _Souffla Santana en s'affalant dans un canapé._

\- Je t'aime toi.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Il n'y en a pas.

\- Quinn mon ange, t'irais pas chercher un verre à ton bébé ?

\- Ben non j'irais pas t'as raison !

\- T'es sérieuse ?! Je t'avais dit une chanson et j'ai dansé pendant au moins 2 heures et mainten..

Une fois n'est pas coutume c'est Quinn qui venait de couper Santana avant qu'elle ne se lance dans un monologue sur l'effroyable douleur qu'elle ressentait dans ses jambes. Quinn s'assit sur les genoux de la brune sans cesser de l'embrasser. Elle fit glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux et dans son dos ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner Santana. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus fougueux et passionné leur langue se caressait et les mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses sur leur corps. Elles se séparèrent lorsque l'air commença à manquer et se regardèrent, les yeux pétillants de désir, les joues rougies par l'envie et le souffle encore court. D'un seul regard elles comprirent que leur corps réclamait la même chose. Elles se levèrent et quittèrent discrètement la soirée.

…

Santana ferma la porte de la chambre et s'approcha de Quinn d'une démarche féline. Ce soir elle la ferait sienne toute la nuit. Elle l'embrassa tout en glissant ses mains dans son dos pour atteindre la fermeture de la robe. Elle la descendit et fit glisser le tissu fin sur les courbes de sa petite amie. Elle poussa Quinn contre le mur se mit contre elle. Elle se mit à tracer une ligne de baisers en partant de son épaule jusqu'à ses lèvres tandis qu'une de ses mains partait à la découverte du corps en dessous le sien. Elle dessinait des lignes invisibles sur le ventre et la poitrine de Quinn sans jamais approcher les extrémités très sensibles de ses seins. Progressivement elle descendit ses lèvres en direction de la poitrine de Quinn sans cesser de lui caresser le ventre. Elle passa un léger coup de langue sur le téton gauche et Quinn eut un léger spasme de plaisir à ce contact. Son corps n'en pouvait plus des tortures si douces et agréables que Santana lui faisaient subir, elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Santana remonta embrasser sa bien-aimée et vit dans ses yeux tout le désir qu'elle éprouvait. Elle comprit le message et descendit une main sur la cuisse de Quinn. Elle y traça de petits cercles et remonta lentement vers son entre-jambe. Ella posa sa main et sentit à travers le dernier morceau de tissu toute l'excitation de sa partenaire. Elle s'empressa de retirer ce dernier rempart et commença à caresser son intimité. Elle y fit de léger va et vient de haut en bas puis de gauche à droite tout en léchant avidement ses seins. Elle sentait le corps de la blonde bouger sous ses caresses. Elle embrassa alors ses seins puis son ventre et descendit jusque là. Ce lieu de plaisir intense. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur l'intimité de Quinn qui poussa son bassin en avant en signe de consentement. Santana commença à donner de petits coups de langue sur le clitoris rouge et gonflé de plaisir qui s'offrait à elle. Elle introduisit délicatement deux doigts dans l'intimité de Quinn qui poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres. La brune ne cessa pas pour autant le travail de sa langue bien au contraire et elle démarra un lent va et vient avec ses doigt en titillant le point sensible de sa blonde. Cette dernière sentait son corps s'embraser de l'intérieur et ses jambes devenir de plus en plus faibles, c'était comme si son cœur battait au niveau de son entre-jambe tellement le plaisir que Santana lui procurait était intense. Tout son corps brûlait de désir et de plaisir. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, ni les mouvements de son bassin ni ses mains qui s'accrochaient aux draps et encore moins ses gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus forts sous les assauts de la langue de sa petite amie sur son clitoris et de ses doigts en elle. Santana cessa de torturer son clitoris pour introduire un autre doigt en elle. Elle remonta jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassa au moment où elle accéléra ses va et vient. Les gémissements de Quinn se firent encore plus forts et bruyants et les doigts de Santana plus rapides en elle. La brune accéléra encore ses mouvements et lécha un téton de Quinn. Celle-ci sentit comme une énorme décharge au fond d'elle et poussa un gémissement plus fort que tous les autres, un cri de plaisir, elle sentait cette immense vague de chaleur et de plaisir l'envahir, son corps se resserrait autour des doigts de Santana, les ongles se plantaient dans son dos et ses jambes ne voulaient plus la porter.

\- Hum oui… là… oui juste là…oui oh putain c'est bon… oui vas-y oui je viens mon ange !

Santana retira doucement ses doigts de l'intimité de Quinn et la porta presque jusqu'au lit.

\- Je t'aime San,

\- Je t'aime aussi mon petit ange.

\- Wouah ! C'était… wouah !

\- C'est vrai ? Sérieux, je veux dire ça t'as plu ?

\- Tu plaisantes, c'était trop bien oh putain !

Quinn posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Santana qui lui caressa le dos doucement.

\- Dors mon ange, ce soir je veille sur toi.


End file.
